


白霜之下

by chansang, lzskwzl



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, The White Frost, Tir ná Lia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansang/pseuds/chansang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzskwzl/pseuds/lzskwzl
Summary: 在此之前，他对白霜的本质一无所知，觉得无外乎是死亡和冰寒，但自从坐在这儿，身处它所吞噬的世界后，他开始体会到它的真实威力，体会到他们所面对的到底是什么东西。





	白霜之下

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).
  * A translation of [Beneath The Coming Frost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045638) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 

他们静坐在篝火前，等待着下一个传送门的开启。狂风声如呼啸，盘旋着灯塔。雪花从高处狭窄的窗隙飘入，外头高耸雪堆上的霰粒也从门缝吹进。这些雪堆渐渐叠起，没过多久就会轰然倒下，再次淹没入口，盖上阿瓦拉克为清理大门而压实的冰面。

杰洛特对死亡、人类的苦难之类已经见惯不惯。它们不会在他脑海中有所残留。这就是作为猎魔人的一部分：惊骇，痛苦，悲伤，恐惧，通通湮没无痕。然而这个冰封的世界却让人觉得有些诡异，某种势不可挡的东西正在缓缓从所有的窗户和门扉蔓延进来。这里的人已经死去很久了，但杰洛特仍然能感觉到他们的存在。他们的声音仍残留在狂风之中。他们当时就是被那样细致缓慢地吞噬的，被一口一口地蚕食，他们的回声就萦绕在风中。但没有大到能清晰显现的地步；这种折磨是经过精心测算的，慢条斯理的，不至于糟到能让他们形成鬼魂。仅仅足够……_困住_他们。

在此之前，他对白霜的本质一无所知，觉得无外乎是死亡和冰寒，但自从坐在这儿，身处它所吞噬的世界后，他开始体会到它的真实威力，体会到他们所面对的到底是什么东西。他看向房间另一边的阿瓦拉克。贤者从手中抬起头来，望了回去。

“曾经住在这儿的人，”杰洛特说道，“他们……还在这儿。”

阿瓦拉克注视着他的目光明显带上了惊讶。“是的。”过了一会儿，他如此说道，近乎警惕，就像杰洛特——突然长出了翅膀或者什么东西一样。“别再说话了，”他抬起手厉声道，“别在这儿说。吸引注意……可不是个聪明做法。”

对方话音未落杰洛特已深有同感：他们深入白霜的地盘，在它领域之内。并非说它就在此地，但也离得不远了。他们也太过渺小，无法让它垂眼注视，但这个世界的猎物已所剩不多。如果他们制造出过多的声响，让它感知到他们的存在，那它就会降临。

杰洛特站起身来，搓搓双手，伸向篝火，略感无聊，让自己融入环境中，好像生来就是它的一部分，恰如他监视怪物巢穴时所做的一样，潜伏着，等待它回巢。“还要多久？”他问道，像个在寒冷之中颤抖不适而疲累不堪的人，尽管命不由己，却还隐隐希望这一切能结束。

阿瓦拉克乜着眼看他。“快了。”他只这么说。

传送门终于在半个小时后开启，他们走了进去，温暖馥郁的空气从宫殿走廊飘下，满溢着花香和木叶的芬芳：那是让人觉得如雾般脆弱而短暂的春季。

阿瓦拉克跟着他从传送门出来，呼吸着这股微薄的空气。杰洛特等待着让自己嘴中因为经过传送门带来的微弱臭氧味完全消失，随后说道：“在我们经过的所有世界中，死海，冰封的行星，就你降落的那个太阳刚逝的地方，它们都……”

他停了下来；不是很清楚接下来要说什么，要说点它们的什么事。它们并没有完全归于_死寂_；这儿有蓊郁葳蕤绿雾充盈的森林，到处是莽莽蓁蓁的树木。但两人都感觉这里像……墓地。他刚生出这个想法，便确信不疑了。森林底下住着某种东西；那些高高耸立的红花是从深埋的腐烂心脏中冒出来的。这个世界并没有彻底死亡，但它却是……死亡_之_地。这个世界被笼罩在死亡的阴影中。

阿拉瓦克熟视着他：“你已经见过不少世界了。”

“这就是我们能在其中穿行的_原因_？”杰洛特问道，“因为白霜……连接着它们？”

“原因远比这个复杂。不如说在不同的地方，死亡的意义各不相同。有的世界，死亡意味着尘归尘，土归土，而白霜也不会去那肆虐。用传送门也无法到达。”阿瓦拉克停顿了一下，随后突然补充道，“你们就是从那里来的。”

“没有魔法的世界。”杰洛特说道。

阿瓦拉克微微耸肩。“而你们人类对此看法不一。但它们仅是……不同的规则罢了。过来。”

他踏下走廊。杰洛特紧随其后，无声无息，还在试图消化他得到的信息。宫墙是用光滑打磨的石头砌成的，像灰色的大理石，表面饰有闪闪发亮的银纹，然而上面却微妙地爬满了苔藓和藤蔓：故意为之，他十分肯定。绿意蔓延，覆盖墙面，形成不同的图案，让整面墙壁几乎成了某种有生命的油画，灰绿银三色交相辉映。

穿过走廊，映入眼帘的是一个开阔的平台，俯瞰着深幽的山谷，山谷中满是塔楼，它们的穹顶华丽而璀璨，仿佛是从漫山的树林和藤蔓中凭空冒出来一样。暗淡的光透过遥远的窗户中闪烁着，不像炉火和火把散发的摇曳火光，它们更平稳，略显靛蓝。阿瓦拉克领着他走下楼梯，来到一个稍近的宽阔广场，在栏杆处停了下来。“瞧，”阿瓦拉克伸手扫过面前的景色示意道，“说说你看到了什么。”

景色苍茫，迷人而平静，但当杰洛特定睛一看时，他却觉得……并不是那么回事，不过已经足够了。他隐隐感觉到，某种东西以藤蔓和生机勃勃的树丛为伪装从底下偷偷溜过，试图掩盖住腐朽的根基。“风雨欲来，”杰洛特过了一会儿说道，“白霜，快要降临这个世界了。”

阿瓦拉克点头表示同意。“没错。它很接近了。”他站在那儿又看了一会儿，脸上充满了精灵般的严肃，让人难以捉摸；杰洛特就从未看出来过他是开心、生气或甚至是恼怒。现在他的表情也没有怎么改变，但看着他的时候，杰洛特慢慢意识到_对方_也处于白霜的阴影当中。这让他感觉有点奇怪，因为他本以为，阿瓦拉克是他们精灵一族中那个可以逃脱白霜的。但是……对方却不打算这么做。并非出于自愿，也并非出于深思熟虑过后的自我牺牲或同归于尽。他只是……_被困住了_而已。他们都是。就像那些住在楼房里的人，房子外飘着雪花，房子内生着炉火，穷尽所有言辞用以祈祷，直到再也无法这么做为止；直到他们除了默默挤作一团、等待着永远不会降临的末日之外，别无他法。他们被困住了。

而那正是艾瑞汀所试图避免的。他想得到希里，这样他就能利用她从_杰洛特_这个世界开辟一条逃脱的通道，远离白霜即将到来的摧毁。杰洛特几乎再也没法怪罪他追捕希里，因为他知道他们都要大难临头了。但已经太迟。也许他们能够用传送门穿梭离去。不过就算他们这么做，白霜也会穷追不舍。他的世界已经蒙受如此阴影了。

而阿瓦拉克也是理解的。阿瓦拉克曾经说过：_艾瑞汀已经接受了天启会发生的事实，臣服于恐惧之中，我可不会犯同样的错误__。_他知道艾瑞汀的计划不会成功。“那_你_想让希里干什么？”杰洛特问道。

阿瓦拉克没有回答。“过来，”他说道，“我觉得我们会在西边露台找到盖尔。”

#

在他们与盖尔交谈完毕后，阿瓦拉克带他进屋上楼，打开了一扇门，面前的房间大小足以与大宴会厅媲美，高台上是一张圆形大床，尺寸足以让一个恶魔舒适地躺在床中央休憩，房间还附带一个露台，露台地面有一个巨大的蒸汽浴池。长桌上满是盛着水果、奶酪和烤肉的大浅盘，还有美酒相伴，层叠的餐盘则摆满了精美的蛋糕和糖果；不绝如缕的音乐声从某处传来，仅仅只到了能清晰听见的地步，池中喷泉作着潺潺声响。这是杰洛特所见过的最能让他叹为观止的景象了。

“我们得等到下一个直达的传送门开启，”阿瓦拉克示意道，“大概一两天。盖尔可不愿意像我们来这儿一样绕弯路过去。你可以在这休息，养精蓄锐。”

“嗯哼，”杰洛特抱臂说道，“阿瓦拉克，你实际上并不需要我跟你一路来到这儿。盖尔已经准备好要来了。你的本意是，因为我什么也不知道，所以你觉得要尝试一番，把我丢到一个又一个地方来回折腾。你们这些精灵对开门见山这个做法是有什么难言之隐吗？”

“是的，”阿瓦拉克出乎意料地说道，“是你自己说的，猎魔人。诚实不是我们的本性。你明明能立刻清楚察觉到欺骗，为什么仍在它被证实的时候，作出惊讶的样子呢？”

杰洛特目不转睛地盯着他。阿瓦拉克也心无旁骛地回视，好像他真打算听到回答、而这个问题事实上也真是个好问题一样。杰洛特不知道他为什么会愈感吃惊，每次都是。只是那个精灵不知怎地……总是能让他自己_看起来_很诚实靠谱。因为他们都是撒谎的好手？不；不是这样。很多人类也擅长撒谎。而他过了少不更事的年纪之后就不再听他们放屁了。但是精灵……精灵在说谎时会用某种基本的方法，_将事实掺杂其中_。

_不同的规则，_杰洛特突然想起。精灵用不同的规则来行事。同样用这些规则来产生魔法、在不同世界中旅行，并得到相应的反馈。但人类_不用_这些规则。自天球交会起，人类就在一个根本不属于他们的世界中蹒跚而行：在这个世界中，他们无法与上古种族相匹敌，还被怪物当做猎物捕食，而魔法巫术枝繁叶茂，却没有让他们_免受_灾难；也不意味着发生的种种灾难仅是虚妄。它只意味着人类没有团结一致而已。

但是希里——在两个世界之间。带有上古之血的力量，这个难以解释的奇怪魔法曾被两次使出；一次直接来自劳拉朵伦，另一次曲折指向了恩瑞斯一家，尼弗迦德的君主们。

杰洛特一言不发，但阿瓦拉克往后拉直身子，好像对方已经大声说了什么一样，那种警惕的神色又重回他脸上，仿佛该轮到他表达惊讶了。“我猜我大概能用同样的问题问回去，”杰洛特说道，“但我没必要这么做。我知道你为什么一直在惊讶。你一厢情愿觉得一切都因劳拉朵伦而起。你一厢情愿觉得她才是_犯错_的那个人，因为她甩了你转而去嫁给一个人类，都是些什么陈年旧事了。” 阿瓦拉克的脸明显更僵硬了些，他绷紧了嘴巴。杰洛特点点头：“啊对，她才没错。_你_错了。”

“闭嘴，”阿瓦拉克用冰冷的语气说道。他两手握紧拳头，“你根本不懂劳拉_朵伦_；你什么都——”

“我_懂的_，”杰洛特说道，“希里又不是上古之血的直系后裔。” 辛特拉所有女王都是劳拉朵伦的后裔；然而她们都没有她这样的力量。而这同样不是什么该死的宇宙意外事故，即使你一直在用这样的故事聊以自慰。” 阿瓦拉克微微退缩一下。“因为希里跟劳拉朵伦的血脉追溯_最深_。即使混了_更多的_人类血统。” 杰洛特突然嗤笑起来：“见鬼，尼弗迦德人一直拥有上古之血的血统。孕育着精灵和人类的后代，一代又一代——_他们_才是让希里拥有上古之血的人。压根就没有你的功劳。你甚至都没怎么见过她的真本事。”

阿瓦拉克一动不动站在原地，面无表情，盯着杰洛特；一会儿之后，慢慢地，他说道：“_但你见识过_。”他眼中突然燃起了某种阴鸷。如此出乎意料，以至于杰洛特迅速反应过来去拿他的剑时已经太迟了，阿瓦拉克——朝他_扑_了过来，掐住他的喉咙，以一种快得不可能的、仿佛扭曲周遭现实，徒留残影的速度将他一路推回房间。

他掐着杰洛特的颈肩，大力将他推倒在床，紧紧压在他身上：他的脸扭曲着，苍白的双目大睁，陡然间布满了细小的红血丝，所有完美克制的冷静外表像碎裂的蛋壳一样从他身上剥落。“你看到了_什么_？”阿瓦拉克朝他咆哮道，也许想办法激怒一个精灵贤者并不是个好主意。“告诉我你看到了什么。你是_怎么_看——”

杰洛特设法将靴子跟踩到了床尾板顶上，接着他抬肘猛击阿瓦拉克的太阳穴，随后将两人位置翻转了过来；他抓住阿瓦拉克的手腕，将他压制在床。阿瓦拉克短暂地偏过头避开他的撞击，他似乎并不在意这个；他只是盯着杰洛特的脸，愤怒地张口说道：“_告诉我！_”他咆哮着，从床上一跃而起：“_告诉我你是怎么知道的！_”

_该死，_他也太强壮了。杰洛特只能堪堪将他推回床上，但他也咆哮了回去：“因为_我_也是，你个白痴。”随后阿瓦拉克突然间停了下来；他躺平在床，向上注视着他。

直到说出口杰洛特才意识到他说的是事实，但_确实_如此；当然如此。他并非_生来_如此，但在十一岁时被_培养_成这样——猎魔人诱变剂，怪物和魔法的精华，灌输进他洞开而变化迅速的人类身躯中。他被_改变_，突破了人类的界限，所以他才能在穿梭两个世界时得到缓冲，随后到达这个世界，这个他们原本的身体无法适应的世界。而当他看到希里——希里，看到法师时——他就知道他们_跟他一样_。他们也处在两个世界的交集处。

但阿瓦拉克_没_看到，但并非因为他不想看到。他看向希里的时候只会看到他能理解的部分，如精灵血统和精灵魔法。他一次又一次试图将她拉回_自己的阵营_——让她更像劳拉，让她更了解劳拉——因为他以为_这_是她力量的来源。唯一的来源。“所以这就是你想摆脱我的原因，”杰洛特说着，得到真相后恼怒地摇摇头，“因为我的_人类影响_对她_太过深重_。真是个_好_主意。”

“没错，”阿瓦拉克说道，“我开始觉得，我根本不了解你了。”随后猛地将两人位置翻转，当杰洛特撞到床上时，阿瓦拉克用双手抓住对方的脸，亲吻了他。

杰洛特发出沉闷的抗议声，_搞什么鬼_，随后阿瓦拉克一只手伸到杰洛特_裤子_里头，用三根手指指尖按住了恰好处于对方臀骨上侧的赤裸皮肤，他在杰洛特口中低声说着什么，而且，_噢，妈的。_杰洛特在接下来的五分钟里迷失不已，因为他忙于用匕首扯开阿瓦拉克的衣服。他自己的护甲不解自开，只需稍一低头便能脱下，所以这不足以分散他的注意力。随后他们在床上滚作一团，赤裸相对，肌肤相贴，正是他急需的；真是绝妙，但他还是在阿瓦拉克一路轻轻吻下他的喉咙时气喘吁吁地设法说了出来：“搞什么_鬼_。”

“嘘，”阿瓦拉克低声说道。他的声音听起来轻柔而让人恍惚，麻药一般令人迷醉，好像他也醉倒了一样。他的双手在杰洛特身上滑行着，漫无边际地用手心抚着他。“嘘，安静，我想要你。”

为什么对方会觉得这句话会让他_放松_下来，杰洛特摸不着头脑，只是阿瓦拉克抓住这个机会伸手往下，用指尖沿着杰洛特的大腿，向上抚摸，轻如羽毛的触碰仿佛带电，向他的腹股沟蔓延。他眼睁睁看着自己的鸡巴抽动了一下，渗出前液。阿瓦拉克牢牢抓住了它，拇指抵着头部，结结实实地满足了它一下，_松开了手_——这个混蛋——随后他缓慢地_舔舐_着拇指上的液体，双眼微闭，双唇微张。“就是这样。”杰洛特呼着气，颤抖着，四肢无力地陷在枕头之中。“来，”他说道，伸手用指尖再次撸动杰洛特的鸡巴，随后躺到床上，眼睑低垂，张开了双腿，以示邀请。“来。”

杰洛特呻吟一声，抓住阿瓦拉克的腿往前一推，俯身插入。“啊，”阿瓦拉克喘息着，猛地一颤——没错，_那_让他睁开了眼，目瞪口呆着，但是去他的吧，他_自找_的——或者更中肯一点说，他可没要求对方这么做，不过现在他会好好地_要_他罢了。“_噢，_”他哽吃一下，便倒回枕头上，“噢，_terasti，_”这听起来像是某种骂人的话。

“准备好了？”杰洛特咬着牙说道。

阿瓦拉克茫然地盯着天花板，喘不过气来。“好了，”一会儿之后，他声音嘶哑地说道。“好了。来吧，给我吧，_就现在_。”他急切地说道。杰洛特咬紧牙关呻吟着，再次肏了进去。阿瓦拉克浑身剧烈地颤抖起来，再次重重往后躺下，又闭上了眼睛。他扭过头抵在枕头上，双臂无力地落到床上；他现在既柔软又顺从。杰洛特迅猛地肏干着他，重重捣着他，阿瓦拉克在他身下颤抖而满足地呻吟着，喘息声随着杰洛特加快动作、快要到达顶峰而愈发急促尖锐。但是杰洛特察觉阿瓦拉克渴望的东西，尽管他不知道_为什么_，当他几乎快要高潮时，仅为了持久，他_停下了_动作，故意地，随后几乎将阴茎全部抽离。阿瓦拉克哽咽一声以示抗议，试图让他再插进来，但杰洛特撑住了床头板，一动不动，直到自己从顶峰消退。

“还想要吗？”他说道，故意插进来一点，轻轻抽动。

“我_诅咒_你，猎魔人，_快点_。”阿瓦拉克怒道。

杰洛特抓住他臀部再次肏了进去，迅猛地肏干了十几下，阿瓦拉克呻吟叹息着，迎合着他的动作，两人颠鸾倒凤，沉醉不已，杰洛特再次濒临顶峰，于是他又停了下来。阿瓦拉克这次真的生气了，绝对算得上怒气冲冲；杰洛特残忍地朝他咧嘴一笑：“如果你想让我停下就跟我说一声。”他伸手裹住了阿瓦拉克的鸡巴，好好地撸动了几下；阿瓦拉克小声咕哝着什么，全身颤抖起来。“再来。”他咬紧牙关说道。

杰洛特又肏了他好几下。阿瓦拉克在第四轮溃不成军，在他身下扭动着，呻吟着射了出来。那几乎让杰洛特也到达高潮；他的鸡巴不由自主地抽动着，阿瓦拉克发出短促的喘息声，他用手盖住自己的脸，另一只手紧紧握住了床板。杰洛特抽离一点，挤压着自己的鸡巴以消减高潮的欲望，阿瓦拉克事实上已经呜咽不止，最后两轮杰洛特开始想看阿瓦拉克得到高潮，这让对方恼火起来。

“你就——_非得_——这么要面子——非得——_这么_持久么。”阿瓦拉克断断续续地说道；杰洛特抽出鸡巴，让他翻了个身，将他的手腕定在床头上，从身后肏着他，每一下都尽可能深入。“噢。噢，噢_杰洛特_。” 杰洛特终于呻吟着牢牢抓住对方的臀部，让对方每一下都重重落到他鸡巴上，放开了他，在对方体内脉动着。阿瓦拉克呻吟着，头部和肩膀已经倒在枕头当中，臀部由杰洛特的控制而翘起，他的脸上是近乎被折磨着的痛苦，一边颤抖一边紧紧掐住枕头。杰洛特紧贴着他，仅是插入而没有拔出，身躯覆盖着他，胯部紧紧相贴，感觉到阿瓦拉克全身都在颤抖不已。

“噢。”结束的时候，阿瓦拉克在他身下闷声呻吟着。杰洛特从他体内滑出鸡巴，躺到床上，气喘吁吁。

“这下你高兴了？”恢复气息时，杰洛特这么问道，略带讽刺。

“这并_不是_……我会用的词语。”阿瓦拉克小声说道。他并没有动身从床上起来。或者根本没打算起来。“你总是那么……精力充沛的吗？”

“你再试试就知道了。”杰洛特说道，半带威胁半带玩笑，“你刚才到底要找什么？”

阿瓦拉克深呼吸着，翻了个身。“我会知道的，”他说道，“我会知道_她为什么这么做_。”

为什么劳拉朵伦在得到了无价的天赋，上古之血后，生下孩子，而且是和一个人类法师——和_别人_——而不是_他_。一会儿之后，杰洛特略感无奈，如此说道：“你有没有想过，也许她只是更喜欢那个人而已？”

“不，”阿瓦拉克断然说道，“劳拉爱我，正如我爱她一样。在她遇到克雷格南之前，我们就已经认识一千年了。当时我不在……等我回来的时候，她已经死了，我从来不知道……”他停下来，望向别处，整张脸僵硬着：嘴唇抿成直线，又紧紧闭上眼睛。过了一会儿，他沙哑着说道：“你是对的。我_没_看清。但劳拉看清了。她知道的。伊斯琳妮预言过，只有上古之血的种子才能拯救我们，不知怎的，劳拉知道……种子必须种在人类的土壤中。所以她……”他的声音噎住了一样，紧闭的双眼眼角滑下细细的泪水，流过他的脸，落到床单上。这是杰拉特在精灵脸上见过的最生动的表情。“我_会知道的_。”阿瓦拉克再次低声说道。“我要看看她见到的东西。然后我就知道_为什么_……”

杰洛特呼出一口气，伸手捂住脸。劳拉朵伦已经死了五百年，阿瓦拉克_仍_沉溺于试图知道她到底在想什么。“于是你的计划是？”

阿瓦拉克没有立刻回答。他的脸再次变得平静而放松；又戴回了沉着冷静的面具。“我得承认，我没有想到你会是我听过的唯一一个_反对seth adhlinne_的人类，”他最后干巴巴地说道，“通常情况下，这会让你们人类极其合作。”

杰洛特哼了一声。“你活该。但话又说回来，这么做怎么就能帮到你了？你难道上个人类就能灵机一动了？因为如果你是希望别的什么事情发生的话，也许我该提醒你一下，我_无法生育_而且你是_雄性_。”

“这两个都不是什么无法克服的困难，如果有必要的话。”阿瓦拉克说道。

杰洛特愣住了，盯着天花板：“_呃。你说什么？_”

“然而，没有必要过分担忧，”阿瓦拉克说道，“我并不_认为_我得真的生个孩子来理解事物。”随后他停顿了一下，补充道，“不过我觉得，或许可以让你生一个。”_深思一般的语气_。

杰洛特将他揪了起来瞪着他：“你_最好_还是在_骗_我。”

阿瓦拉克扬起嘴角。“这个么，如果你能更……_合作一点_，那就好了。”他温和地说道。

“你就那么想要它吗，嗯？”杰洛特说道，仍然瞪着他。

只是阿瓦拉克站起身来，抿着他那薄薄的嘴唇看着他，眼睛闪闪发亮。“我是个艾恩·萨维尼，”他说道，声音低沉，突然变得极其严肃，“过去和未来可以在我眼前展现；我亦能理解无数时空的奥秘。然而，我活了一千多年，心中却有一个无法回答的问题，这个问题掌握着战胜白霜的关键。没错，杰洛特。_我非常想要它。_你会把它给我吗?”

杰洛特盯着他，随后发出一声无奈的深沉叹息，起身从床上爬了下来。他真的不知道自己到底是怎么落到这种地步的，他已经放弃了解决这个问题的想法。“我要洗个澡，”他说，“过来吧，我倒是要看看我有多愿意_合作_。”


End file.
